


Fighting together

by rokeat



Series: Fight [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, M/M, Minor Character Death, TW: Mentions of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeat/pseuds/rokeat
Summary: Sam and Blaine are happily living the adults life together they had dreamt of so much in their little and cosy match box, having been able to get the past behind. Of course things were not going to be so easy, though, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a second part to "Someone to fight for", because I missed that universe and those sweet little kids :) I still don't know exactly where this is going to, but I'm going to enjoy their fluffiness until then. Hope you enjoy it too ;)

Blaine closed his eyes for a second and sighed, contented, letting himself be bathed by the last rays of light of the day coming through the window. As he went into motion again, cleaning the table in front of him with a wet cloth, he couldn’t help but smile: Sam should be getting out of the supermarket he worked in around then, so in about five or ten minutes (depending on how much he hurried), he would undoubtedly be walking through the door of the cafe to pick him up. Because he was wonderful like that.

“Daydreaming again, Blainers?” Blaine heard a voice at his back, and once again he smiled.

“What gave you that idea?” Blaine answered, turning around with a tray full of empty glasses and bottles towards the bar.

“The goofy smile on your face, maybe?” Kitty answered from behind the bar, moving aside to let Blaine space when he reached it.

“It’s just your imagination” Blaine lied with a smile, knowing he could hardly keep anything from his good friend.

“I need to get me one of those”

“One of what?”

“One of those boyfriend things to make me smile like that just by thinking about them” Kitty explained, batting her eyelashes stupidly to make Blaine laugh wholeheartedly.

Kitty was great, Blaine thought. In the few months he had been working on the cafe with her she had been nothing but wonderful with him, to the point of them having become very good friends. She clearly adored Blaine in a totally platonic way, and she jokingly pretended to hate Sam because of it. But both Sam and Blaine knew they could count on her completely if they ever needed to. She was just one more of the wonderful things that had filled their new life together.

“Anyone in mind?” Blaine questioned her, knowingly.

“No” she answered with an exaggerated sigh. “I guess you’ll have to put up with me being a third wheel with you and Sam for a while yet”

“You know I don’t mind at all, but don’t pretend there is no one on your sight, I know how you feel about...”

 “Oh, look, it’s our favourite client” Kitty jokingly interrupted him as Sam came through the door. “Sam, how nice to see you! It’s been like what... three hours?”

“Hahaha, you’re so funny” Sam answered as he walked towards the bar, and then he leant over it to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips as a greeting. “Hey, you”

“Hey yourself” Blaine answered with a loving smile.

They hadn’t agreed on Sam picking him up at the cafe in his way home from work, but they hardly ever did anyway: Sam would just appear, he’d made Blaine’s day with it, and then they would go home together and have that simple, easy and warm life they loved so much –and that they had longed for for so long.

“And for your information” Sam added, again turning to Kitty, “I hadn’t been here at all today yet”

“How stupid of me to make such a mistake then” Kitty kept on with the joking. “You are here so often that I lost count. I’m getting used to you as part of the furniture”

“Any chance you’re just jealous it’s not you whom I come to see?”

“Yeah, sure. Keep dreaming, baby” she answered, laughing along with her friends, as she went out from behind the counter to serve some new clients that had just arrived.

“So how was your day, love?” Sam asked as soon as he found himself alone with his boyfriend.

“Pretty much the same as every day” Blaine answered good-naturedly. “Yours?”

“Same. You’re finishing your shift soon, right?”

“Yeah, in about half an hour. But you look tired, why don’t you get going home and I’ll be there as soon as I finish here?” Blaine offered, cupping Sam’s cheek as he tenderly looked for any signs of tiredness in his face.

“No, I think I’ll just wait for you” Sam answered, placing a tiny kiss on Blaine’s palm.

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that” Blaine confessed, giving Sam one of his magical smiles, before leaning over to capture Sam’s lips in a slow kiss.

“Enough of that, you two, you’re scaring all the clients off” Kitty joked as he came back to the bar, making Sam sigh dramatically and Blaine laugh at their silliness.

“Do you want something to drink, love?” Blaine offered.

“Just... some tea” Sam agreed.

Blaine swiftly prepared the beverage for his boyfriend, just as he liked it, and put it in front of him, while Sam took the stool closer to him and sat down to drink it while he waited for him to finish his shift. Just then Blaine’s mobile beeped, and he took it out of his apron’s pocket to see who had texted him.

“Who is it?” Sam asked, curious, seeing the smile spreading on his boyfriend’s face.

“It’s Wes” Blaine answered, always happy to hear from his best friend.

“Oh, and how is everything with him? It’s been quite a while since we heard from him”

“He says he’s coming after the Christmas holidays to see our apartment, if it’s alright with us. And he’s bringing David and Trent too!” Blaine explained in obvious excitement.

“That’s great!” Sam exclaimed cheerfully, glad to see his boyfriend so happy at the news. “I bet you’re dying to see them”

“You bet I am! It’s been a long time since we went to visit them at summer. And they’ve never been here, I’m dying to show them everything. We could even introduce them to the boys!”

“That would be cool! Although you’ve talked so much about them, that it’s almost as they already know each other” Sam fondly commented, and Blaine mockingly stuck his tongue out at him.

“I can’t believe this, apart from your family everyone I love will be together in the same place once they’re here!” Blaine felt so excited as he spoke that Sam’s heart warmed with tenderness.

“Well, thanks” Kitty murmured from the other side of the bar, and Blaine immediately felt guilty he had let her out of it.

“Oh, but you can come too, Kitty! I would love for you to come!” he honestly offered.

“Really?” Kitty asked, mockingly pouting.

“Yes, of course. You know the boys already”

“He’s only speaking for himself, of course” Sam couldn’t help but add, never losing the chance to mock her.

“That’s all I need, I care very little about your opinion anyway” Kitty answered, her lips curving slightly upwards without her being able to prevent it.

“Puck will be there too, of course” Blaine whispered to her suggestively.

“And why would I care if he was there?” Kitty asked, suddenly with suspicious crimson stains on her cheeks.

“Oh, I don’t know. I just thought you’d like to know” Blaine answered, winking at her. Yes, he couldn’t keep much from her, but that also worked the other way around and she knew it, even if she pretended not to know what was going on in Blaine’s head.

As Kitty continued serving the tables, Blaine took care of the dirty dishes on the sink, right under the bar, so he could do something useful without moving away from his boyfriend. Sam carefully sipped his hot tea, all the while watching Blaine’s face cautiously, and it was not much later that he noticed all the previous joy gone from Blaine’s face, having been replaced by a slight frown.

“Love?” Sam called him to get his attention.

“Yeah?” Blaine responded, clearly having been interrupted in some deep thinking.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, sure” Blaine answered with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, and then resumed his task without further explanation. Sam was not about to give up so easily, though.

“Hey, what is it?” Sam asked, holding Blaine’s chin across the bar to keep him from looking away.

“Well, not really everyone I love is going to be there...” Blaine confessed with the saddest smile.

Sam sighed in understanding, and then he picked Blaine’s hand to bring it to his lips and kiss it.

“Cooper?” Sam asked, not needing any more words to make himself understood.

“Yeah” Blaine sadly admitted. “I wish he could be there too”

“I’m sorry, Blaine, but he could” Sam roughly contradicted him, feeling that familiar disdain he felt whenever Cooper’s name appeared on a conversation. “I don’t want to sound harsh, but don’t say it as if there was something preventing him from being there. He would be if he had ever taken the trouble to get in contact with you”

“I know, but maybe...” Blaine tried to defend him, but Sam didn’t let him finish.

“No, Blaine. You know I’m right. I know he’s your brother, but I wish you would stop thinking about him. He didn’t do anything to deserve for you to worry about him all the time” Sam honestly explained, wanting to make a point even if he knew his words would hurt his boyfriend.

“I don’t like you talking about him like that, Sam” Blaine gently reproached him, with no trace of anger in his voice because he understood Sam’s good intentions.

“I’m sorry, Blaine, I really am, but it’s how I feel about him and I don’t want to lie to you. I know I tend to get a little overprotective with you...”

“A little?” Blaine asked, this time with a smile on his face.

“Ok, a lot” Sam chuckled. “But that’s just because I love you so much”

“I know. And I understand your feelings towards him, believe me. But I... he’s still my brother”

“You’re right” Sam answered, suddenly feeling guilty for his harsh words. After all, Blaine couldn’t help missing him, could he? “I can’t help what I feel about him but there’s no need for me to criticize him. I’m sorry I spoke ill of him”

“Oh, time to go!” Blaine exclaimed as he looked at his watch, clearly wanting to change the subject, not wanting to argue with Sam when he could understand him so well. “Kitty, the fort is all yours to keep, I’m leaving” Blaine spoke aloud, already taking off his apron, so she would hear him.

“How come you get to leave two hours before I do?” Kitty groaned.

“Maybe because I started my shift two hours before you did?” Blaine answered, his jacket already on.

“Probably more, considering how you’re always late” Sam couldn’t help but interfering in the conversation.

“You know, you would expect me to get angry about that, but you happen to be right, so...” she answered good-naturedly.

“See you in a couple of days, Kitty. Merry Christmas” Blaine laughed as he passed by her, and kissed her cheek in appreciation of her friendship.

“Merry Christmas, honey. And you too, you freak, I’m sure I’ll see you soon too” she spoke after Sam, making him laugh in earnest.

“Oh, you can be sure of that, you haven’t seen the last of me” he answered before putting his arm around Blaine’s waist and guiding him to the door.

**********

Sam opened his eyes as the first rays of light in the morning touched him through the window. They never bothered to close the curtains at night because Blaine would love to watch the night sky whenever he had trouble to sleep, as it somehow calmed his nerves. And Sam wouldn’t usually awake with the light (gosh, he was a heavy sleeper), but today he felt rested and great.

He turned on his side and lifted his upper body on his elbow to look at the person lying next to him. Blaine was, surprisingly enough, still asleep. He looked so beautiful, Sam thought, lying face-down on the mattress with his face to Sam, with an almost imperceptible contented smile on his face and his adorable culy hair all tangled and messy. Sam felt a rush of love for him, and he couldn’t help bringing his hand softly to Blaine’s bare back to caress his spine up and down with the tip of his fingers.

Blaine had been sleeping much better lately, although he still would lie awake for hours from time to time with some sudden anxiety he didn’t know where it came from. He never awoke Sam intentionally, though the latter always seemed to have a sixth sense with it and awoke on his own to find Blaine wide awake. He would never say anything: he would simply kiss him and then he’d spoon him, his hand on Blaine’s chest, until he felt his heart slow down to a normal rhythm.

But today was not one of these days; Blaine was simply sleeping peacefully. Or had been until then, Sam though, as Blaine’s eyes slowly opened to greet a new day and the smile on his lips widened at Sam’s loving ministrations.

“Morning” Sam whispered in Blaine’s ear, leaning over him to place a kiss on the brunet’s temple, making him sigh in bliss.

“Who are you and what have you done with my usually sleepy boyfriend?” Blaine joked, still unmoving, his voice still slurred by sleep.

“I guess you were such a sight I had to remain awake to enjoy the view for a while”

“How can you be so sweet?” Blaine answered, smiling goofily, as he turned on his back without moving from his place and grabbed the back of Sam’s head to bring him down to him and kiss him properly.

“Because being sweet earns me kisses like that, that’s why” Sam joked, once the kiss broke, settling back on his side next to Blaine. “Did you sleep well?”

“I slept great. I’m totally rested and ready for the day”

“So what do you want to do today, since neither one of us has to work?”

“We should go buy something to bring to your parents tonight. We can’t go to a Christmas dinner empty-handed, can we? Especially when all your family is going to be there”

It was the first time Blaine was going to be having dinner with Sam’s whole family, and it was in such a special occasion as Christmas’s eve. It was going to be the first Christmas he was going to spend with them as a family, and Sam knew he was pretty nervous about it, even if it was in a good way.

“Sweetie, you have to relax about it. It’s just a dinner” Sam patiently explained, all the while playing with the curls falling on Blaine’s forehead.

“No, it’s Christmas dinner, and the first one for me, to be exact. I want to make a good impression” Blaine answered, as usual sharing his fears with his boyfriend because he knew Sam would always try and make them better.

“But you will, love. You only have to be your usual charming self and you will have no problem. Besides, you already know my Granny and she adores you. And you know my cousin Santana as well”

“But I still don’t know your aunt and uncle. And I don’t think your cousin Santana likes me very much, to be honest” Blaine confessed.

“What? Don’t be silly, she loves you”

“No, Sam, she really doesn’t”

“Ok, you’re right, I’m sorry” Sam confessed guiltily.

“Am I? But why? What have I ever done to her?” Blaine asked, sitting up in a heartbeat as his worst suspicions were confirmed.

“It’s nothing personal, I think. It’s just… we were quite the pranksters when we were little” Sam explained, sitting up too and caressing Blaine’s forearm in a comforting way. “We’ve never had a very deep relationship, but we got along great through our pranks, and we would usually cause quite a ruckus, especially at Christmas Night, one way or another. And she loved that”

“And I changed that, I guess” Blaine lamented with a sigh.

“Well, I’ve obviously settled down a lot since I’m with you” Sam explained, and Blaine had to smile at how proud Sam seemed to be about their very mature relationship. “Though I think I would have anyway, we are not children anymore. I’ve tried to make her see that, but she’s just too stubborn”

“So you knew she didn’t like me?”

“Well… yeah, I did. She’s not very subtle”

“Why? Did she tell you?” Blaine asked.

“Kind of” Sam confessed embarrassedly.

“And why didn’t you tell me? It would have been nice to know I was not imagining things”

“Because I didn’t want you to know” Sam calmly explained, taking Blaine’s hand in his. “You wanted so badly for everybody to like you I didn’t want you to be disappointed. But hey, it’s alright, everybody else loves you, you know that!”

“Yeah, but Santana…”

“Don’t worry about Santana. She’ll have to mature someday, won’t she?”

“I guess”

“Don’t think about her. It’s going to be wonderful tonight, my aunt and uncle are going to love you and you’re going to have a great time with all the family. I know you’ve been looking forward to it” Sam smiled fondly at him, and stretched forwards to give Blaine’s lips a quick peck.

“I really have” Blaine confessed. “I’ve never had a large family Christmas’s dinner before. Since I remember, it was only my mother, Cooper and I. And then last year…”

“Well, you have a large family now” Sam gently interrupted him as he got on his knees and put an arm around Blaine to attract him to him and kiss him. He didn’t want for his spirits to dampen remembering the Christmas from the year before, with only his abusive father as a company. Today was supposed to be perfect.

Blaine was quick to get on his knees too and reciprocated the kiss. Having Blaine firmly pressed against his own body, though, had an immediate reaction and Sam couldn’t stop himself from capturing his lips again in a slower kiss as his hand travelled all the way down Blaine’s spine.

“I thought we were supposed to go shopping” Blaine murmured against Sam’s lips, apparently not having any intention of breaking the moment either judging by how strongly his arms closed around Sam’s torso in a tight embrace.

“I don’t think we are in that much of a hurry” Sam answered, gasping in pleasure when Blaine’s mouth started making a trail of kisses on his neck.

“I guess we can take our time, then” Blaine answered and then he pushed Sam into the bed, eliciting a big laugh from him, and straddled him to continue his exploration of Sam’s skin down to his chest.

**********

As Blaine had suggested, they spent a quiet and peaceful day, only going out to do some grocery shopping and to buy some pastries to bring to the Christmas dinner at the Evans’ –they would have preferred to bring some wine, but they didn’t have the age to buy it–, and some other things they needed for their own home. It was almost time to go and Blaine was putting all the groceries away in the kitchen area when Sam suddenly realised something.

“Do you know what you are wearing tonight?”

“What did that come from?” Blaine asked in amusement.

“I just realised I haven’t seen you getting any clothes ready, and that’s so strange of you” Sam pointed out, coming behind Blaine and putting his arms around his normally farsighted partner’s waist.

“That’s because I’ve known what I’m going to wear for a long time” Blaine answered with an enigmatic smile, bringing his hand to caress Sam’s face on his shoulder.

“Oh. And what’s that?”

“The sweater your granny knitted for me, obviously”

“Really? It’s horrible!” Sam exclaimed, letting go of Blaine to turn him around so they were standing in front of each other.

“It isn’t!” Blaine replied, in fake indignation.

“Blaine, I appreciate you wanting to wear it for her, I really do, but you don’t have to. None of the others will”

“Sam, you don’t understand. Of course I have to: your granny took the time to knit it, and I’m sure she put her best on it”

“Yes, but he does that with everyone in the family”

“Exactly. She included me in the family, and made a sweater just for me. It’s not that I have to wear it, it’s just that I want to” Blaine explained, with a little more emotion than he had intended and then turned around embarrassedly to continue with his task. “You should be getting dressed, we’ll have to leave soon if we don’t want to be late”

“Oh, B” Sam fondly whispered to himself, and he gently stroke the back of Blaine’s neck for a moment before moving towards the wardrobe, wondering if Blaine would ever stop marvelling at any little thing Sam’s family did for him. He hoped not, because Sam really loved that trait about him, even if he knew where it came from. It just made him all the more special.

As Blaine finished putting everything they had bought in place, Sam started getting dressed. He usually didn’t care much about what to wear, but just this time he had thought what to wear in advance and had even ironed it to look presentable enough to his mother’s standards for the holidays. He sighed as he put his own sweater over his head: yes, he had ironed the shirt he was supposed to be wearing in vain, and there was nothing he hated more than ironing. But this was more important; this was about making Blaine happy. And he never missed a chance to make Blaine happy.

“You’re wearing your sweater too!” Blaine exclaimed once he turned around and saw what Sam was wearing.

“Well, if you appeared with your sweater and I didn’t, what would Granny think of me? It’s your fault I have to wear it, I hope you realise that” Sam mockingly reproached him, but didn’t reject the kiss Blaine immediately gave him.

“Thank you, Sam” Blaine honestly said, embracing his boyfriend close to his chest.

“You’re welcome, love” Sam answered with a chuckle before reciprocating the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Does it sound interesting? Please, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

 “Come on, Sam. We are late!” Blaine tried to rush Sam, who seemed to be especially slow getting ready today.

“Relax, love. Sebastian’s house is not that far” Sam answered, lazily –and finally!– standing up from the couch to turn off the TV and start getting dressed.

“No, but even if it was around the corner, we would be late if we leave past the time we are supposed to be there, don’t you think?” Blaine replied, already fancily dressed and ready to go.

“They can wait”

“I know they can, but I don’t like making people wait”

“I know” Sam calmly answered, and it was lucky for him Blaine couldn’t see how much trouble he was having to keep a smirk out of his face.

“Well, if you know you could have started getting ready sooner, couldn’t you? I’ve been telling you to dress for almost an hour now!” Blaine complained.

“Don’t get cranky, sweetie, you know I’m disaster. I just don’t know what to wear! Everything I like is terribly crumpled”

“Why couldn’t you just have it ready before?” Blaine asked, trying hard not to get angry. It almost looked like Sam was trying to piss him off, and he didn’t want to begin the new year like that.

“Well, no use in complaining now, I need to iron this shirt” Sam explained, taking a terribly crumpled shirt from the wardrobe.

“Let me” Blaine offered with a sigh, taking the shirt out of Sam’s hands before he had time to refuse. “I’ll iron it for you, you finish getting ready, please”

“You’re an angel” Sam tried to flatter him so he wouldn’t get too annoyed, and he kissed his cheek for good measure as he passed him by on his way to the bathroom.

“Indeed I am” Blaine complained, but Sam was relieved he could see a tiny grin breaking on the corner of the shorter boy’s mouth.

Sam’s phone chose to beep with a message in that exact moment and Sam swiftly took it out of his pocket and read it.

_Everyone’s here. You can bring him now ;)_

“Who is it?” Blaine asked as he took the iron out of a cupboard.

“Just some advertising” Sam dismissed him, quickly going to the wardrobe again to take another shirt, all ready and perfect to use. “Leave the shirt, love, I just remembered I had indeed gotten another one ready”

“It will only be a minute if you prefer this one” Blaine offered, but Sam walked to him as he buttoned the new one and took the other from Blaine’s hands.

“No need” Sam insisted, before he gave Blaine’s lips a quick peck in gratitude. “Come on, we are going to be late”

“Oh, so now I’m the one making us late?” Blaine complained, amused.

“Well, I already have my coat on, so...”

“Sometimes I don’t understand why I love you so much” Blaine mumbled good-naturedly as he picked up his own coat and Sam chuckled at him.

“Sometimes I don’t either” he answered with a shameless slap to Blaine’s butt that immediately earned him a half-hearted admonishment.

They were going to Sebastian’s house –or more exactly, to Sebastian’s garage–, where the boys had been welcoming the new years together for a couple of years now, setting it as a tradition. This was going to be Blaine’s first time there, though, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Pity his idiot of a boyfriend didn’t think it was so important, he thought with a fond smile. But he didn’t have the heart to reproach him for anything, after all he had done for him.

The Christmas night at the Evans house had been nothing but wonderful. Everybody had welcomed Blaine into the family as if he had always been a part of it, and Sam’s grandmother had been really flattered when she had seen the couple wearing the jumpers she had knitted for them, as she did every year for each member of the family. She knew it must have been Blaine’s doing, as Sam had never worn his before, and that had made Blaine gain a place in her heart immediately, to the point she had “adopted” him as another grandson. Even Santana hadn’t been that horrible to him, although Blaine could swear she had been constantly giving him tasks to do so he wouldn’t monopolize Sam and Santana got to spend some time with him instead. But Sam, whether he was oblivious or not to that happening, had been helping Blaine in everything, not wanting to leave him alone –or maybe trying to teach his cousin a lesson–, so Santana had finally given up trying to get rid of Blaine and the three of them had spent quite an enjoyable evening with the rest of the family.

And New Year’s Eve was a night to spend with their friends, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t supposed to be especial or unforgettable. Sam knew Blaine was excited enough about starting the year with Sam’s gang –now his too, obviously–, but Sam wanted the night to be even more extraordinary for him. That’s why he had pulled some strings and invited a few extra guests to their celebration. He would have given anything to be able to reach Cooper, as he knew there was nothing that would make Blaine happier than that, but there was no way for him to contact him, so they would still have to wait until he decided to look for his little brother someday.

**********

“Hi, boys” Blaine happily greeted their friends as he lifted the garage’s door for Sam and him to enter.

“Well, it’s about time” Sebastian mockingly protested, going to them and giving each of them a quick embrace.

“Tell me about it” Blaine agreed, sending Sam what was supposed to be an accusatory gaze, though it was so full of fondness that it hardly made any impression. “The table is very beautifully prepared, Seb. You should have let us help”

“Oh, it’s okay. There was no need for all of us to be here, and I had all the help I needed” Seb answered, discreetly winking at Sam.

“Why are there so many plates? Eight?” Blaine observed as he moved around the table to embrace Mike and Puck too. “Oh, are each of you bringing a date?”

“Well, not exactly. But we have three especial guests tonight alright”

“Really? Who are they?”

“Surprise!” Came a yell from the door to the house, and Blaine’s mouth fell open when he recognised his friends Wes, Trent and David from his hometown coming towards him.

“Oh my God” Blaine exclaimed, too shocked to say anything else as he was quickly engulfed in a tangle of arms that were his oldest friends coming to embrace him. “You’re all here!”

“Well, I told you we wanted to make a visit” Wes explained, squeezing Blaine’s shoulders once again.

“And Sam convinced us there wasn’t a better time to do it, so...” David added.

“So this is your doing?” Blaine asked in mocking accusation, turning to his grinning boyfriend.

“A little” Sam confessed, his grin widening at Blaine’s emotion.

“I should have known when you were trying so hard to rile me up before” Blaine told him, his voice full of love, as he strongly embraced him too, full of gratitude.

“I thought it would be funnier that way, but you’re so patient there was absolutely no way!” Sam joked, reciprocating the hug.

“So I understand everybody knows everybody by now, right?” Blaine spoke to everyone, a bit overwhelmed at the surprise and at being the centre of attention at the moment.

“Yes, so please, everybody have a seat and we’ll start with the dinner” Sebastian said as he sat himself, being careful to push Mike to another seat different from the one he was about to take so he could sit next to David, Blaine observed.

“And I guess it’s also the time for our guests to start explaining embarrassing childhood stories about Blaine!” Puck suggested.

“No, it isn’t!” Blaine replied, mockingly indignant. “Besides, there aren’t any, I was a very well-behaved child”

“Well, there’s this one...” Trent started, but stopped himself with a laugh at Blaine’s shushing noise.

“So what’s for dinner?” Blaine asked, before anyone else could say anything embarrassing.

After all the corresponding catching up, and the usual banter between the boys, they all had dinner in the long table Seb and the other boys had gotten ready for the occasion. Sam smiled fondly every time he looked at Blaine, joyfully chatting with everyone, visibly happy and, what was even more important for him, peaceful. There was no sign of the lonely, vulnerable and sad boy from the year before, and Sam marvelled, not for the first time, at Blaine’s resilience, after all he had been through.

“It’s all really thanks to you, Sam” Blaine suddenly whispered in his ear.

“What?” Sam asked in surprise. Could Blaine read minds now?

“I know what you’re thinking” Blaine explained with a small chuckle.

“What, you can read minds now? ‘Cause I thought it was the only skill you didn’t have”

“I can see you watching me and smiling from time to time ‘cause you can see I’m happy. Happier than I ever was before, and especially happier than last year. And I wanted you to know it’s all thanks to you”

“Is it?” Sam asked with a proud smile.

“You’ve changed everything. You’ve made everything happen. Of course it’s thanks to you” Blaine explained, his hand squeezing Sam’s thigh in appreciation for all he had done for him.

“Well, I don’t think all the merit is mine, but I’m still glad I could help” Sam answered, before cupping Blaine’s chin to bring his face to him and be able to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Oh no! Sugar alert!” Puck loudly joked from the other side of the table, causing for both Blaine and Sam to blush and smile embarrassedly. “I better put some music so us single and non-disgusting people have fun too!”

“If you think for one minute I’m going to let you pick the music...” Mike stood up and ran after Puck, who was already by the stereo.

“Nor me!” Sam added, giving Blaine a last quick peck on the lips before going after his friends.

The rest of them started laughing as the three friends mockingly argued about what music they should listen to first. Blaine was a little surprised Sebastian hadn’t even tried to pick the music himself, being the music lover he was, or hadn’t thought to put any music while they had dinner. But he seemed to be pretty busy talking to David and Trent –or was it just David? – and seemed happy enough to let the others pick.

“I’m so glad you came” Blaine honestly told Wes once the first chords of some very loud music  –undoubtedly Puck’s choice– started filling the garage, giving him some privacy to talk to his old friend.

“Me too” Wes answered. “We were dying to see you and Sam, and to meet your friends after all you’ve spoken about them, so it wasn’t that big a deal to convince Trent and David to come with me”

“It gives me the chance to apologize for how I acted when I first move here” Blaine said in all honesty, still embarrassed about the lack of contact he had kept with his friend after he had moved to the city.

“Again, Blaine? We already talked about that when you came to visit at summer. I thought it was all forgotten”

“Still... You’ve always been such a great friend to me, you didn’t deserve for me to cut any contact with you just because I didn’t feel like talking to anybody or because it hurt too much for me not to be there with all of you”

“Blaine, you were going through a lot. I didn’t know half of it back then, and I still understood” Wes avoided speaking about Blaine’s father, even though he now knew everything, as Blaine had finally explained it to him at his summer’s visit. “After your mother’s funeral and your sudden departure I understood you were devastated, so if space was what you needed, then who was I to ask for anything? Of course I would have liked to know of you after the first month, but... if it wasn’t what you needed at the moment...”

“I just... I don’t know, it hurt too much to think about everything I had lost. And I didn’t want you to know about... everything, and I knew you would know something was happening as soon as I spoke to you”

“I understand” Wes reassured him with a smile and a nod of his head.

“That doesn’t make me less of a prick, though. You were my best friend, and I kept you apart”

“Blaine, just let it go. I understood then and I understand even more now. We started talking again after Sam called me on last New Year’s Eve. And you came to visit in the summer. Nothing’s changed between us, Blaine. You’re still my best friend”

“As you are mine” Blaine reciprocated, with a big smile of his own.

“And... I have some news”

“Yeah?”

“I’m moving in here”

“Here where?”

“To the city. To Lima”

“Really? When? Why? How?” Blaine asked enthusiastically.

“One question at a time, please” Wes laughed, lifting his hands in surrender. “You know I’ve always wanted to live in a bigger city, right?”

“Yeah, you always said how frustrated our little village made you”

“Well, I was going to do it sooner or later, and well… I can’t find a job at home so I thought now it would be as good a time as any to make the big step. And since you’re here… it makes all the more sense now, doesn’t it?”

“I can’t believe this, Wes. Come here” Blaine ordered him as he stood up to warmly embrace him.

“Hey, Sam!” Puck called his friend, never missing the chance for some joking. “You better go back to your seat now or you might find yourself replaced!”

“Hey, what’s that?” Sam joked when he saw his boyfriend hugging his best friend, and he swiftly made his way back to his place. “I turned around for one second!”

“Well, you shouldn’t have abandoned me” Blaine joked back when the embrace broke, and Sam smiled at the happiness emanating from his partner.

“What’s up?” Sam asked, curious.

“Wes is moving to the city, apparently” Blaine announced, and the grin on Sam’s face only widened at the big news.

“Really? That’s great, Wes! We’ll be happy to have you here!” Sam honestly told him.

“Thanks, Sam”

“What is this I hear? You’re staying with us?” Mike asked, warm and friendly as always.

“Well, not right away, I have to go back home to get things ready, but in a couple of weeks I’ll be here” Wes explained.

“That’s great! Welcome to the city, mate” Mike offered.

“So that will be only Wes, or are Trent and you coming along too?” Sebastian intervened, directing his question to David.

“Well, it’s only Wes for the moment, but who knows?” David answered enigmatically, his eyes never straying from Sebastian’s for too long.

Blaine had yet to stop smiling when he felt a loving hand at the small of his back. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, but he did it all the same and his grin widened even more, if that was possible, for his boyfriend.

“You must be over the moon right now” Sam whispered at his ear, and Blaine chuckled in agreement.

“Things couldn’t get any better for the new year, could they?” Blaine asked before throwing himself at Sam’s arms in a fit of passion.

“No, they couldn’t” Sam agreed as he returned the hug, even if he knew they were both avoiding thinking about Cooper and how much Blaine would like him to come back. They would have time to think about him some other time.

The rest of the night went very well, with them dancing to the horrible music choices of Puck –Sebastian was still too occupied with talking and flirting with David– and all of them joking and laughing together as if they had known each other for all their lives. In fact, they were having such a great time that midnight came and went and they didn’t even notice.

“Oh my God!” Mike loudly exclaimed for all of them to hear, all of a sudden.

“What, what’s wrong?” Puck asked.

“It’s almost one in the morning!”

“So? The night is still young, let’s dance some more, my good friend!” Puck answered, grabbing Mike around the waist in a mocking attempt of classic dancing.

“It’s not that, you moron. We missed the new year!” Mike answered, trying not to laugh at his best friend’s antics and at the very comical expressions around him when they realized he was right.

“Well… happy new year, everyone!” Puck shouted and embraced Mike, then Wes, and everyone he met in the way.

“Happy new year!” Everybody answered, warmly hugging their friends.

“Happy new year, love” Blaine especially dedicated his words at Sam, who smiled and let himself be engulfed in his boyfriend’s hug and kiss.

“Happy new year, sweetheart” he answered, but before he could kiss him back they were buried under a pile of arms that were Puck, Mike and Trent jumping on them.

**********

It was almost six in the morning when Sam and Blaine made it to their loft. They were not really drunk –not like Puck, who had passed out on the couch of Sebastian’s garage around five–, but just a little merry and very very tired. And happy, Sam could tell by Blaine’s never-ending smile.

“So it was a good party, wasn’t it?” Sam asked as they both got rid of their jackets in the comfort of their own home.

“It was the best party” Blaine agreed, coming to stand in front of Sam. “I still haven’t thanked you enough for bringing Wes, Trent and David tonight”

“Just seeing how happy it made you was thanks enough”

“You’ll never cease to amaze me, won’t you?”

“I surely hope not”

Blaine lazily put his arms around Sam and rested his head on his shoulder. Just being like that, with each other’s arms around them, their bodies gently rocking together in some unrehearsed choreography, made him feel loved, invincible, like no harm could come to them while being together. And Sam knew, and he always made sure to squeeze him strongly to his chest, because if there was anything that made Blaine feel safe, as small as it was, Sam would do it. And Blaine loved him even more for that.

“Did you notice?” Blaine asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

“Notice what?” Sam asked, a bit sleepily.

“Sebastian”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Nothing’s wrong, quite the contrary. He seemed quite taken with David”

“Did he?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Didn’t you notice?”

“No, I don’t think so. He’s my best friend, I would have noticed”

“You want to bet?” Blaine asked with a naughty smile, lifting his head from Sam’s shoulder to properly look at him.

“Do you?” Sam replied in amusement.

“Yeah. You know David, along with Wes and Trent are coming over to have lunch with us in a few hours, right? Well, Sebastian knows too. I bet you he will call with some lame excuse to come with the boys too, asking for all of us to have some time together before they go back home, but he will only be wanting to spend time with him, believe me”

“Alright, you have a bet” Sam replied with a tiny smile.

“Whoever loses has to make all the chores around the loft for a week”

“Deal. It will be nice to have some time off”

“Oh, I will enjoy it so much, thank you” Blaine joked, and Sam playfully slapped his rear, his arms still around him in an undying embrace. “I’m sorry they didn’t want to stay here with us. I know we don’t have a lot of space, but we could have managed”

“Oh, I insisted a lot, believe me, but they preferred to book a room for the night. They knew how small our loft is and they didn’t want to be a burden”

“They wouldn’t have been”

“I know, but they preferred it that way. Don’t worry, you’ll have them here in just a few hours”

Even though they were really tired, they didn’t feel like moving from their current position and Blaine rested his head in Sam’s shoulder again. They were still embraced close together, rocking their bodied in unison, when Blaine’s deep breathing on the sensitive skin on his neck started turning Sam crazy.

“You don’t know what you’re doing with this, do you?” Sam told Blaine, his voice a mixture of teasing and longing.

“With what?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“Breathing onto me like that, you teaser”

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly and lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder again to look at his eyes.

“I was not doing it on purpose, but glad to know I have that effect on you”

“As if you didn’t know the effect you have on me” Sam told him, his voice hoarse from desire, just before capturing Blaine’s lips in a slow kiss that lingered, becoming more frantic and deeper after a while.

Sam gently pushed Blaine backwards until they reached their mattress, and Blaine carefully sat on it, trying not to break the kiss by grabbing Sam’s shirt and forcing him to follow him, so the blond ended up practically on top of him.

Blaine’s hands immediately tried to get Sam’s shirt out of the way, as he wanted to feel his skin against his as soon as possible, and didn’t bother unbuttoning it. Instead he rolled it up past his arms and head until he was freed from it, quite enjoying the view.

“Are you in any hurry?” Sam asked, his voice husky with desire, as he broke the kiss and moved his lips to Blaine’s exposed neck instead.

“It’s just... easier this way” Blaine answered, his breathing starting to become agitated.

“Well, I’m going to take my time” Sam replied, trailing a path with his lips all over Blaine’s collar bone to the top of his chest, opening the first button of his shirt and letting the breath out of his mouth consciously to caress Blaine’s skin, making him sigh in anticipation. “Is that alright with you?”

“Hhmm” was all Blaine was able to say as Sam brought his kisses down his lover’s chest until he reached the next button on his shirt, losing it too, a naughty grin on his lips.

“Oh, so I’ve taken the ability of speaking out of you, right?” Sam joked as he resumed his way with his lips down Blaine’s chest ‘til the next button.

“Maybe” Blaine answered, suddenly goaded into action, as his hands moved from Sam’s back to the front of his trousers to start unfastening the belt, tickling his waist all the way with his fingers, eliciting an involuntary groan from his throat as Blaine’s fingers reached under his waistband. “But I can still do so many things”

“I can see that” Sam answered as he undid the last button and lifted his boyfriend’s upper body with a firm arm around his waist so he could take the shirt off of him once and for all.

“I’m glad” Blaine said, as he took advantage of the proximity of Sam’s body to gently bite his ear and lick the crook of his neck, “because I want to make you understand how much I love you”

“Not that I don’t know, but be my guest, please” Sam answered with a voice full of lust, as he separated Blaine’s legs to fully climb on top of him and devoured his mouth hungrily as he also undid the buttons of his boyfriend’s trousers.


End file.
